The present invention relates to consistometers comprising an enclosure in which there is installed a receptacle for receiving a rheologically changing material such as, for example, a cement slag, and which is capable of receiving a fluid under pressure transmitted to the material by a membrane closing the receptacle, while measuring equipment enables the rheological change of the material to be studied.
These instruments are heavy and bulky. They are installed in laboratories but are not suitable for use at a work site.